


Byleth in the Infirmary

by KawaiiNekoFujoshi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNekoFujoshi/pseuds/KawaiiNekoFujoshi
Summary: After having a heart attack, Byleth gets a visit from someone special while in the infirmary!





	Byleth in the Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to one of my existing works (dimitri's big sausage pizza)! Please enjoy!

Byleth was in the infirmary, Edelgard at his side. He didn't know how he got there, but Manuela said "You should be fine."  
Edelgard said, "Dimitri is not allowed to cook anymore."  
Byleth nodded, having nothing to say to the female house leader. Suddenly, Ignatz ran in, saying, "Professor, I was so worried when I heard are you okay?!"  
Byleth nodded, his face brightening to see Ignatz, one of his favorite students. He was kind, not disruptive, and very polite in class.  
Byleth nodded and said, "I'm fine, Ignatz."  
Now that Byleth thought about it, Ignatz was rather…. Sexy. With his cute, boyish face.. Just thinking about what he looked like under that school uniform made Byleth grow… Horny.  
'No! I can't be having these thoughts about my student!" Byleth thought to himself.  
Edelgard said, "Well, allow me to excuse myself. I have some… Business to attend to." She said, as she left.  
It was just Byleth and Ignatz now….  
Ignatz looked at Byleth and said, "If there's anything I can do, you can count on me, Professor!"  
Byleth asked, "Anything?"  
Ignatz noddedd in agreement, "Yes! Whatever you want!"  
Byleth asked himself 'Should I?'  
And he gave himself the mental answer of, 'Of course I should, Ignatz wouldnt mind!'  
Byleth sighed and said, "Ignatz, wanna have sex?"  
Ignatz brightened up and replied, "I thought you'd never ask, Professor!"  
Byleth smiled, and then took off his pants, revealing his massive 8 inch sword of the creator. He tore off Ignatz's clothes and seeing Ignatz like this made the heart attack worth it. He had to thank Dimitri for making that pizza.  
Byleth took his own big sausage and stuck it into Ignatz's waiting entrance. They both moaned as Byleth began thrusting. Ignatz moaned, "Keep going, Professor!" And Byleth was happy to do so.  
He watched as Ignatz spurted out his special sauce, as Byleth kept thrusting. Feeling Ignatz tighten made Byleth release his own sauce inside his student. They both moaned, and then redressed.  
Ignatz said, "thank you professor… this will inspire me greatly for my artwork!"  
Byleth nodded, "Of course. I'd like to see more of youre art."  
Ignatz agreed.  
Meanwhile, Edelgard waited outside the infirmary door. She giggled, happy that she got to witness something so sexy. She was a fujoshi, after all!  
She couldn't wait to tell all her fujoshi friends about it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave nice coments!


End file.
